Never Again
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: It’s a normal morning at the Summers’ residence, which means a dozen Slayers in training trying to get in the bathroom. What’s Andrew to do? [One shot]


Never Again

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I don't own BtVS or its characters, nor do I claim to. Only using them for my own amusement, and I promise I'll give them back unharmed ;)

Author's Notes – Lol, this idea came from my Andrew journal which I RPG with. I like to write about the happenings in between episodes, and I came up with this idea one day. Well, actually, the pancake thing. The bathroom was another one of my thoughts, and they didn't really go together until now. So, here's my fic version of it. If anyone's interested in reading Andrew's journal, the link is below.

www.deadjournal.com/~super_villain

Pairings/Warnings – No pairings, just a general/humorous ficlet *Gasp*. One shot short fic that I came up for my own amusement centering around Andrew, whom I love to pieces, lol. Rated PG. May contain spoilers for those who haven't seen season 7 up to date.

Summary - It's a normal morning at the Summers' residence, which means a dozen Slayers in training trying to get in the bathroom. What's Andrew to do?

----------

It was like any other morning in the Summers' residence, loud and crowded as the slayers in training woke up. Like any teenage girl, they immediately started talking and conversing with each other, and as more of them woke up, the noise grew.

Andrew, who had been forced to sleep down in the living room with the girls, was abruptly woken up as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Hey Andrew!" One of the girls giggled, "Are you still asleep? It's 7:00! Time to get up!"

He groaned, rolling over and covering his ears with his own pillow. 7:00...didn't these people ever hear of sleeping in? Obviously not, as another pillow hit him and he was forced to open his eyes, squinting in the morning daylight that filtered through the closed curtains.

"Hey Amanda, didn't Mr. Giles say he was taking us out today for Slayer training?" One of the girls yawned, getting out of her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, he'll be here around 8:00," Amanda replied from somewhere in the room.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to get ready," Said the other girl, and the sound of zippers could be heard as the girls reluctantly got up.

Blocking out the girl's conversation, Andrew rolled over and tried to go to sleep again. There was no need for him to get up this early. It was Buffy's turn to cook anyway. Closing his eyes, he was almost asleep when he felt someone poking him. 

Opening an eye, he stared up at Dawn, "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He whined, pulling the blankets over his head.

"I was wondering if you would make breakfast this morning instead of Buffy...because let's face it, she can't make chocolate chip pancakes the way you do," She grinned, and Andrew moved the blanket to look up at the younger girl.

"No," Was his answer, as he yawned, "'m too tired."

"Pleeaasseee?" She begged, "You know I love your pancakes! You make the best chocolate chip pancakes ever!"

Andrew groaned in response. He didn't want to get up.

"Come on Andrew, pleassseee?" She continued to beg.

"Fine, fine," Andrew finally gave in, sitting up and unzipping his sleeping bag to get out, "But I have to use the bathroom and get a shower first."

"Well uh...that might take a while.."

"Why?" Andrew asked with another yawn.

"Well, the other girls are currently hogging the bathroom..." She replied with a shrug, "You know how it is in the mornings. All those girls...one bathroom..."

__

Shit! Andrew cursed, realizing he'd been too tired to think about it before. He should have known better..but they'd had him up all night talking about girlish things, and when they had woken up this morning he had totally forgot to be the first to get to the bathroom!

"Oh great.." He whined, "Now I have to take a cold shower, and I really have to go bathroom!"

"Well you'll just have to wait," Was Dawn's answer.

"But I can't! I have to go now!" Running past Dawn, he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom. However he groaned at the sight of the lineup of girls waiting to get in. Determined, he pushed past them, ignoring their yells, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Can you please hurry up in there? I really have to go!"

"Kennedy's in there," Said one of the girls behind him, "She usually takes the longest."

Andrew groaned again, leaning his forehead against the cool door. He was going to have to wait...

"Andrew! Are you making my pancakes or what?" Dawn's voice called from downstairs, "I have to go soon!"

Sighing, Andrew made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Dawn was waiting at the table.

"You do realize that if you make pancakes for me, you have to make them for everyone, right?" She smirked.

"...Everyone?" He asked, getting out the pan and batter, and a package of chocolate chips.

"The other girls will want some of course, and Buffy's probably hungry too. She needs a big breakfast before she goes to work.." Dawn went on.

And so Andrew started making pancakes; platefuls of them, enough for everyone in the house and extra. One by one the slayers in training joined them, having showered and gotten ready, and ate as much as they wanted while Andrew slaved over the stove.

Finally Dawn came downstairs, ready for school, "Hey Andrew, the bathroom's open now," She informed him as she put on her shoes, "Thanks for the pancakes! They were great!"

Andrew grumbled in reply, flipping over the last pancake. He never wanted to see a pancake ever again after this experience, and finally shut off the stove. He was finished. 

__

No more pancakes, ever, He thought, cleaning his hands in a dish towel. He then proceeded to go upstairs, glad that the bathroom was open. Closing and locking the door behind him, he went about his business, which was a great relief.

He then got his towels, hanging them nearby as he got into the shower. He cringed at the cool water as it hit him. He hated cold showers. 

__

Never again...I'll make sure I get in here first tomorrow morning! Even if I have to sleep outside the bathroom door!

Looking down, he was surprised to find the water was not draining from the tub, and he bent down to investigate it. The hole was clogged with something...gingerly reaching down, he pulled out a long clump of hair, and nearly gagged at the sight of it.

__

What did they do, kill Chewbacca and stick him in the tub? He gagged, dropping the large hairball as the cold water continued to hit him. _That's sick!_

Disgusted, he shut off the water and dried himself with his towel, and quickly got out of the tub leaving the hairball where it was. First they stole the bathroom for an hour, made him slave over a stove, shower with cold water...and now this!

__

Never again, he vowed, _never again!_

With that, he went to get dressed and do the things he normally did when nobody was home.

__

The End.


End file.
